


世界还是不要乱穿越好

by zodiacaquarius



Category: Kamen Rider Decade
Genre: Other, Tentacle Rape
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-22
Updated: 2017-10-22
Packaged: 2019-01-21 08:14:34
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,130
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12453273
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/zodiacaquarius/pseuds/zodiacaquarius
Summary: 穿越到陌生世界请务必谨慎，否则……





	世界还是不要乱穿越好

**Author's Note:**

> 自我放飞之作，OOC是必然的。  
> 触手是个好东西，每个一骑都该来一次。

　　“唔……”  
　　参天巨木遮天蔽日，树影婆娑，茂密得有些阴森，细碎的呜咽呻吟显得有些格格不入。树枝晃动着，些许阳光冷漠地洒落下来，让笼罩于昏暗中的轮廓愈发影影绰绰，更多了某种奇异的、诱人深入的魔力。  
　　腰带和卡片盒落在一伸手就能碰到的地方，他的手却被死死固定在地上动弹不得，那股束缚力强度之大，估计都在手腕上勒出淤青了。脚的情况也差不多，固定的位置让他只能被迫将腿半曲，而且分开到了一个无法自保的程度。  
　　就算再不想承认，门矢士也知道，此时此刻捏住他心脏的那种感觉叫不安。  
　　不知道算动物还是植物的藤蔓在身上爬行着，从衣服的边缘钻了进去，直接贴到皮肤的触感让他起了一身鸡皮疙瘩。与此同时，嘴巴也被更加坚韧的藤蔓堵住了，什么声音都发不出来，下狠劲去咬只会留下浅浅的印子，反倒是他自己被硌得一阵牙酸。  
　　路过诸多世界的骑士怎么也没有想到，这个世界会用这种方式迎接自己的到来。  
　　穿越世界难免会发生一点小意外，以往经常是上一秒还在宁静的公园湖畔，下一秒就出现在喧嚣的闹市街头。而这次他降落的方位——  
　　当时他并没有意识到哪里不对，毕竟响鬼的世界就不缺茂密的森林。向前走时，四周静得出奇，甚至连鸟鸣都没有，腐殖质伴随着潮气发酵，闷得让人喘不过气，脚踩上去软软的下陷感有些恶心，细微的违和感并没有引起他的警觉。他甚至没有细想，明明是森林，怎么会连一点动物的声音都没有？  
　　穿越到陌生之地的骑士太过专注于寻找丛林的出口，以至于完全没有发现踩过的厚厚腐叶堆里，有什么东西仿佛被惊醒了，在阴影的掩映下舒展蠕动起来。  
　　他为自己的轻视付出了惨痛的代价。  
　　脚踝被缠住，毫无准备的骑士并没能第一时间反应过来。就在低下头的瞬间，早就悄悄从树梢垂落的藤蔓精准地勾住了他的脖子，倏地往后方拉去。藤蔓的速度太快，全身的重量一下子落在了脖子上，在拉拽过程中后脑更是砰地撞在了什么硬物上，他甚至来不及感觉窒息就眼前一黑，彻底失去了知觉。  
　　而当他在自己沉重的呼吸声中苏醒时，就已经变成了现在这个样子。  
　　门矢士深吸了一口气，强行压下愈发强烈的不安，视线瞄向了离自己不远的腰带和卡片盒。  
　　如果能想办法拿到，也许……  
　　飞转的思维猛地卡住，他的眼睛一瞬间瞪大了。他感觉到，胸口最柔软敏感的地方，被凉冰冰的东西卷住了，然后狠狠一拧。  
　　“呃！”  
　　身体不受控制弹动了一下似乎给了藤蔓某种信号，它们像找到了有趣的玩物一样，窸窸窣窣蔓延了他的上半身。平时根本不会去碰触的乳首被毫不留情地拉扯挤压着，不受控制地肿胀起来，疼——但又不是单纯的疼，诡异的感觉随着那里愈发敏感而直冲大脑。  
　　什么情况？  
　　就算是被失忆和不断穿梭于平行世界的经历锻炼出了坚强心脏的门矢士，也有些受到惊吓了。目光下意识看向自己的胸口，一条条藤蔓透过衣服依然能看出来，蛇一样盘踞着，蠕动着，恐怖得像是噩梦成真的画面让他的嘴角狠狠抽动了一下。  
　　不会是他想的那样吧……  
　　仿佛要验证他心中不祥的预感，更加纤细的藤蔓一圈一圈缠上了充血的乳首，愈发尖锐的疼痛让他有点怀疑那些玩意想把那两点从他胸口扯下来。钻进了衣服的藤蔓也不再拘泥于上半身，而是蠕动着往下半身钻去，大腿内侧被粗糙的树皮蹭过的感觉实在太过惊悚，加上衣服布料开始发出不堪重负的撕裂声，这一切都让他的不安越来越浓。  
　　如果门矢士还能说话，他并不介意用自己所知的所有刻薄台词来问候让他穿越世界的罪魁祸首（虽然他并不知道那是谁）和让自己降落此处的该死的“好运气”，可堵在嘴里的藤蔓让他只能发出意义不明的杂音。更要命的是，那玩意仿佛也从沉寂中苏醒了，在他嘴里肆无忌惮地搅动着，一会儿摩挲着上颚，一会儿玩弄着舌头。因为嘴无法闭合的时间太久，他明显感觉到唾液无法控制地从嘴角流了下去，口腔内部更是又干又麻，还多了一丝古怪的甜味。  
　　好恶心……等等，甜味？  
　　刚刚察觉到这点不正常，那丝甜味就变得浓郁起来。他终于察觉到坚韧的藤蔓正在分泌某种液体，速度越来越快，一滴一滴地湿润了他的咽喉，被他下意识咽了下去。  
　　门矢士并不知道那是什么，但他已经想到那恐怕并不是什么好东西。  
　　而他从来没这么讨厌过自己一猜即中。  
　　等路过了诸多世界的骑士发现开始发麻不光是口腔内部时已经太迟了，仿佛被低压电窜过一样的麻木感伴随着无力感细细密密漫延开来，皮肤却因此被刺激得更加敏感，最细微的摩擦、擦伤与绑缚带来的疼痛，都变成了一种难以忍受的折磨。门矢士甚至开始有些庆幸自己嘴里还塞着藤蔓，因为那玩意要是退出去，他恐怕已经忍不住会发出丢人的声音。  
　　那个液体，有问题。  
　　思维的运转已经迟缓了下来，青年花了一点时间才想到这点。他的视线离开了腰带和卡片盒，睁着眼睛望着被树枝树叶切碎的天空，绝望地感受着挣扎的力量慢慢消散。  
　　……要是这么让一个不知道算是植物还是动物的玩意儿撕碎当肥料，每年的忌日都会被某些人嘲笑吧，这么一想，他自己都想笑了。  
　　门矢士不知道自己有没有笑出来，毕竟愈发迟钝的大脑差不多丧失了对自身的控制，却继续把外界的刺激指数倍放大。于是他终于意识到分泌了液体的，不只是塞在他嘴里的玩意。  
　　那些藤蔓贴着皮肤蠕动的粗糙慢慢减少了，不再有皮肤要被活生生擦下来一层的错觉，取而代之的是令人窒息的黏腻渐渐爬满了全身，胸口最敏感的两点还在一刻不停传递着疼痛的信号。感官的浪潮汇合在一起，发酵成了更加怪异的感受。  
　　不是疼痛，那早就不是单纯的疼痛了。明明有种快要溺毙在藤蔓之海中的错觉，隐藏在疼痛之下的东西却渐渐浮出水面。  
　　那是快意不期而至。  
　　细微的舒适仿佛无形的羽毛，一下下刷过，让青年愈发昏沉，注意力愈发难以集中，直到他感觉到什么东西抵在了……  
　　后面的入口。  
　　等等！  
　　门矢士悚然一惊，终于暂时摆脱了干扰意志的恍惚。可是已经来不及了，藤蔓没有给他半点喘息的余地，而是借着树汁的润滑，慢慢挤了进去。  
　　“咕！”  
　　没有半点准备的括约肌被撑开的疼痛瞬间压倒了一切，让他一下子全身紧绷，用力咬紧了嘴里的东西。这似乎刺激到了藤蔓群，原本一点点的深入骤然加快，而且像动物一样动了起来。  
　　更让他心惊的是，被这么强行开拓本该造成疼痛不适，然而他的身体仿佛早就熟悉了这种活动，毫无障碍地收容了外来的藤蔓。粗暴带来的疼痛正在以他无法理解的速度减弱，反而是内部有自我意识一般从僵硬中软化了下来，跃跃欲试地蠕动着，热情地裹紧了入侵者。  
　　为什么会……  
　　作为成年人，性快感并不是陌生的东西。不断穿梭于不同世界，有个固定床伴没太大可能，所以难得的闲暇时光自己动手解决也没什么丢人的。但是他从来没想到，性快感会从这样的方式中获得。  
　　甚至……更加强烈。  
　　藤蔓贴着柔软的内壁爬行扭动，向着更深处前进，所到之处，酥酥麻麻的电流越来越密集。它们驾轻就熟在下半身乱窜，掀起了舒适的涟漪，如同很早以前就隐藏在他的身体深处。  
　　“呜……”  
　　近乎呜咽的喉音不受控制地溢出，如果他还清醒着，恐怕都认不出这会是自己的声音。  
　　不过，如果仅仅是如果。藤蔓进到了一定深度后，就粗暴来回抽插起来，明明横冲直撞得让他有内脏移位的错觉，细密的电流却瞬间变成了高压电，在每一寸骨与血炸响。他的阴茎在没有得到任何抚慰的情况下，只因为后方的酷刑而勃起了，硬邦邦地顶着还没有彻底变成碎片的长腿，随着身体被冲撞的晃动而时不时碰到其他藤蔓。每一次碰触与摩擦让它更加硬得发疼，无望地泌出液体，但藤蔓显然没有照顾它的意思，它们只是继续着自己步调的蠕动，继续束缚着他，剥夺着他所有的反抗能力。  
　　而门矢士自身，也陷入了无法自拔的泥潭，周围的一切都笼罩着一层迷雾，分不清什么是幻觉，什么是现实。不真实的光影中，混乱的画面走马灯似的掠过，奔向一直被他刻意忽视的记忆废墟。  
　　面目模糊的男人捧住了他的脸，细细地吻着他，轻柔而缠绵。和这样的温情不符的是，男人的下半身却以想把他钉死在床上的力道激烈地贯穿着他，疼痛与快感的风暴一刻不停在神经中枢呼啸，撕扯着他的自制力。他感到愤怒与不甘，为男人的再三冒犯得寸进尺，也为自己会居于人下失去控制，但他的双手却被铐在头顶动弹不得，手腕被手铐内部的细齿划得鲜血淋漓。  
　　然而他仍旧不打算就此认输，在男人的嘴唇离开他的嘴之前，他一口咬了下去。  
　　可惜男人似乎很熟悉他会有的反应，头猛地往后一仰躲开了，抚在他脸侧的手转而掐住了他的脖子。动作牵动了埋在他身体里的玩意，令他不由自主蜷起了腿，紧紧夹住了男人的腰。  
　　“你总是这样，”男人的声音像是从水中传来，咬牙切齿，有着和他相似的愤怒、不甘，却又多了一些更加复杂情绪。门矢士分辨不出那是谁，而体内的硬物报复般随着声音狠狠碾过了最敏感的区域，恐怖的快感让动弹不得的他浑身战栗，“什么时候，什么时候你才能——”  
　　“咳咳咳！”  
　　当堵着他的嘴的藤蔓终于离开之时，不知是来自幻觉还是现实的眩晕和窒息让他剧烈的咳嗽起来，嗓子火辣辣地泛着甜，犹如有内脏碎片堵在那里。  
　　物种融合改造试验体Ⅳ。  
　　意义不明的名词从幻觉的边缘跳了出来，他想不起来自己从哪里知道的这个词，又为什么会知道。正常的思维能力早就在性欲的火焰里融化了，甚至连疼痛都被炙烤得干涸。体内藤蔓的每一次活动都撞出了不受控制的呻吟，他忍不住弓起背，战栗着感受敏感区域被触及时令人头晕目眩的熟悉快感。  
　　熟悉？  
　　是了，他记得这种感觉——或者说，他的身体记得这种感觉。被粗暴地对待，从疼痛中汲取步步攀向绝顶的动力，这些记忆由于过去的丢失而蛰伏，一直沉淀在他的血肉之中，静静等待着被外界的刺激唤醒。  
　　现在，它们苏醒了。  
　　“停……停下……”  
　　门矢士不知道在向谁要求，怪异的藤蔓还是擅自背叛的身体。异物的摩擦把他一步步推向了无底深渊，那深渊不是黑暗的，而是明亮的，闪耀着噬人的炽白。就在他站在悬崖的边缘，差一步就要跌落下去时，藤蔓却突兀地停了下来。  
　　这本是他所希望的，此时此刻却变成了最难熬的折磨。静止的藤蔓抵着敏感区附近，沸腾的欲望穿行于血管中，他不自觉咬住了下唇，双手扣紧了地面，依然无法阻止被卡在绝顶前一刻阴茎涨得发疼，颤抖地吐出更多液体，内部搅动着，收缩着，渴求着几乎要把他杀死的快感。  
　　下一秒，门矢士的眼睛蓦地睁大了。  
　　藤蔓在他体内膨胀了起来，凹凸不平的颗粒无情地挤压着前列腺和肠道，直接把他推进了深渊。全身上下一起奔向高潮像是在脑子里开了一场烟花大会，他都什么感觉不到了，只有闪光般的快感在爆炸流窜，前方剧烈的射精令他浑身痉挛，几乎要背过气去。  
　　比一般人更强的体质也经不起这样的刺激，很长一段时间，他都没能找回自己的意识，只能无力地躺在藤蔓中大口喘气，连绑缚着他的藤蔓全部撤走、只剩下脚上那两条都无法察觉。当他好不容易抓住了一点知觉，才感觉到被过分使用的甬道酸胀得不正常，藤蔓把什么东西留在了他的身体里，凹凸不平，半软不硬，像是某种……大型豆荚？  
　　难道是……种子……？  
　　腰带和卡片盒依然在不远处，可是门矢士已经连动一下手指的力气都没有了。他眼睁睁看着那些藤蔓聚合成了一个巨大的藤蔓球，然后裂开了一个缝隙，绑在腿上的藤蔓把他向缝隙拖去——  
　　砰！  
　　伴随着枪响声，藤蔓球突然想被打了一拳，一下子歪向了一边，侧面炸出了一个缺口。所有的藤蔓都狂暴了起来，疯狂地舞动着，然而马上又是一声枪响，给它带来了更大的伤害，终于它退缩了，放开了他的腿，蠕动着消失在了树林的阴影中。  
　　这算……得救了吗？  
　　疲惫潮水般用来，哪怕是他也无法抗拒。门矢士最终放弃了看看来者是谁的念头，在他闭上眼睛之前，模糊的人影逆着光，出现在了视野的尽头。


End file.
